Version history
list of version of roundy and virus war. beta version battle against virus army in war of virus army. roundy swordman to tank, premium unit like roundy engineer, helicopter. invite 10 friend to get idol! defeat satan and bill gates to make valkyrie and bahamut join your team! challenge mode is available if you defeat commander white pac-man in world final! version 1 ver.1.0 introducing 7 stage of stories of legend! unit roulette, shop, defense building is available! check it out! dynamite army, luga are available as legendary units! ver.1.2 new 3 stages are added in stories of legend, take down poison worm and bunker bot! war-guardians is available as legendary units, take down those black type enemies! special events is available, clear item stage and month stage if you can. collaboration is opened for business! time to get limited edition collaboration unit! ver.1.4 new 5 stages are added in stories of legend, leader dark bill gates is come... cyclone and his brothers are come! watch out! galaxy gals is available as legendary units, windy and thundia wants you! ticket stage is available, new three stage added in sweet gold stage. units and enemies now can use special attack! ver.1.6 new 3 stages are added in stories of legend, beat scorpion king to get scorpious! you can't fight with bear arms! spell will get through this! warning! dark roundys are come! defeat them to get infected roundys! dragon emperors is available as legendary units, time to teach virus army a lesson! minotaur, cyclops added in war-guardians. new defense building is here! check it out! ver.1.8 red busters, ultra souls are available as legendary units, that's more like it! added ultra-dimension in stories of legend, vaccine army incoming! new unit, roundy twins, blow flower are here! vaccine cyclone is waiting for you... kuu, kai, coppermine added in galaxy gals. some defense building, spell is available in shop. added two star for stories of legend, special events. it's getting harder.... version 2 ver.2.0 brand new update! you can unlock user rank if you clear chapter 2 of war of virus army! new items, level & EXP, VIP card added, time to get psyched! zero dimension, maze of darkness added in stories of legend, more challenging! new rare unit, succubus, kalisa and nurse joined you! metal cyclone is here! he gotta smash your place into bits! awakening stage available! unlock special unit's 3rd form! ver.2.2 castle dracula added in stories of legend, sky mail, mecha virus is here! your units are weak? then here they are! leftover and materials! vs mode and endless mode available. titanic beast is available as legendary units, along with luga! new area is opened, another world! new virus soldier emerge! ver.2.4 twilight hideout added in stories of legend, defeat junior satan to rescue minerva! prototype defense is unlocked in defense building. added three star for stories of legend, special events. beware.... score attack stage is opened! get goodie from ranking high score! skel-dragon added in dragon emperors. peach boy added in red busters. ver.2.6 lost world added in stories of legend, angel bit warning! new leftover and materials added. pets will help you! buy their egg and grow stronger to clear tricky stage! ver.2.8 hello, there! the new foes will appear in next version, so I added some updates. changed roundy twins, blow flower and idol unlocking way. mission mode available. play as different style! other building is available! level up to open more! version 3 ver.3.0 new stage into the future is now opened! time to beat evil future army! technic combo added, more coming if you clear into the future! weaken effect, sturdy, berserk ability added. invaded city added in stories of legend, future army warning! dark heroes is available as legendary units, you can face future army now! roundy-amie is available! time to play with your units! ver.3.2 chapter 2 of into the future added! defeat crablops to unlock valkyrie's 3rd form! premium item pack is available in shop! check it out! when you tap unlocked combo set in technic combo, they will set in deck! you can add more army camp with jewel. nova terra added in dark heroes. iron nokana added in ultra souls. Halloween event, christmas event is opened! ver.3.4 toxic factory added in stories of legend, beware that pyro bunker bot! you can use deck setting in world selection. nova terra added in red busters. heaven's gates added in dark heroes. it has base destruction ability! added heroes HQ, unlock it to work as heroes! ver.3.6 future army's last stand!! clear into the future chapter 3 to unlock bahamut's 3rd form! filter search, cheats, achievement added! this should be more interesting! roundy superweapon is available as legendary units, time to kick some ass! shockwave resistance, long-ranged attack ability added. new awakening stage available! unlock month rare unit's 3rd form! ver.3.8 cave of mechanism added in stories of legend, the end is near! you can watch detail about unit roulette and stories of legend. roundy troops added in bestiary, along with virus army! you can see units and enemies stats in barrack. terminator added in dark heroes. king cyclone emerge from his slumber! clione de ace is also coming! version 4 ver.4.0 new evolution of rare unit! collect evolution stones in evo-stone stage! new stage: empire of virus of here! destroy overmind to unlock gardiroges! new cursed roundys stage! can you unlock true form of infected roundys? new item, upgrade core, you can unlock new level of special, rare, super rare and legendary! treasure hunting area is open! find upgrade core and other resource! you may get puzzle pieces of roundy troops or virus army. ultra rare all-star added, time to get wannabe hero! true form available rare units: roundy guard soldier, cannonbot, roundy clown true form available super rare units: battle ship, roundy bodhisattva soldier true form available ultra rare units: luga, laser shuttle, samurai, titan, tiger, windy, thundia, thunder dragon, peach boy, cosmo ver.4.1 stories of legends is not over yet! ruined empire is here! treasure hunting area has a jewel spot and guild mate, it's should be easy. when you clear full area first time, your energy will be recharged. battle arbiter added in roundy superweapon. true form available rare units: wheelie, roundy bone soldier true form available super rare units: rocket tank true form available ultra rare units: phoenix, wyvern ver.4.2 the dangerous abandoned chamber added to stories of legends. now you can change outfit and arrange guild mate in treasure hunting area. roundy-refresh is available! time to clean up your units! true form available rare units: roundy springman, roundy hunter, roundy pirate soldier true form available ultra rare units: kuu, kaguya ver.4.3 distorted factory added to stories of legends, it's getting heating up! new units added, hozmi added in roundy superweapon. red busters exclusive, bloody gal is here! status resist ability added. another fierce deity?! crablops is back!! and better than ever! true form available rare units: roundy witch true form available ultra rare units: beetle, drill cart ver.4.4 anti-air patrol forces added in rare unit. get air force alpha! core mountain added to stories of legends, one more to the boss level! parasite queen is hatched from her cocoon, watch out! in bestiary, the limited units can be shown. you can record your battle screen. true form available rare units: roundy ninja true form available ultra rare units: leviathan ver.4.5 access tunnel discovered, get ready for face against atlas bugzzy! dojo survival is here, can you survive 5 minutes? true form available rare units: roundy priest, caterpillar true form available super rare units: roundy hip hop dancer true form available ultra rare units: coppermine, assault machine ver.4.6 uh oh.... zombie invasion started! check in the chapter 1 of War against virus army! clearing them all in each world, then maximum energy capacity will increased! through the tunnel, you will comes to infected wasteland! ahh! zombie cyclone incoming! free jewelrian if you can! undead hunters here! let's mash some zombies! decreased evolution stone cost for each rare unit's true form. true form available rare units: toy bot true form available ultra rare units: sea-cutter, battlecrusier ver.4.7 zombies invaded chapter 2 of War against virus army, can you defeat sneaky zombie queen? time to explore forest of the dead to check zombie infection. watch out for grim sludge! R-magnum added in roundy superweapon, this secret weapon stops undead and metal bastard! vatn added in red busters. true form available super rare units: pac-man jr true form available ultra rare units: dragon turtle, minotaur ver.4.8 zombies invaded chapter 3 of War against virus army, you have to stop them before they eat people's brains! defeat zombie couple in cryonic glen! but beware the horrible zombies that can revive many time! white baby help you in ultra rare all-star! true form available ultra rare units: big core dragon, spiny ver.4.9 tackle down shadow reaper in dark illusion cave! there's secret weapon mecha-fighter is lying here. cleopatra added in ultra souls, destroy zombies with divine judgement! scout discovered that necro-master is living inside the underground! defeat him! true form available rare units: roundy rocker true form available ultra rare units: kai, skel-dragon ver.4.10 there is no new stories of legend stages or true forms of rare units. must be some kind of maintenance.... mini-roundy's rebellion?! unlock true form of mini-roundy in mini roundy awaken stages! fierce deity stage, double cyclone stage appear in monday to sunday. version 5 ver.5.0 roundy's headquarter improved! collect material to make it stronger! slowing enemies, zap enemies or gain iron-clad like defense! roundy troops made to forgotten temple. it looks like virus secret headquarter is located in acid ocean.... multi-attack ability added. unlock photon archor slyphs, future soldier mellow and solar warrior kelly from new roundy assault force gacha! true form available super rare units: UFO true form available ultra rare units: cyclops, urashima taro ver.5.1 better wear acid-proof armor! because they need to go acid ocean of venom to locate virus secret headquarter! yorogaton chimera added in war-guardian. true form available ultra rare units: iron nokana beacon available to investigate. ver.5.2 enter venom sea headquater! destroy venom sea stronghold and watch out for laser base! cici & koma added in galaxy gals. true form available rare units: roundy magic girl true form available ultra rare units: spore challenge task added in option. tower of destiny available! can you survive over 30 floors? ver.5.3 lava domain opened! watch out for sir froggy's long ranged tongue! apollo will roast enemies with special type! find him in undead hunters! true form available super rare units: spider walker true form available ultra rare units: heaven's gate ver.5.4 new area, hellfire gallery is opened! the overmind must be hidden there! new roundy assault forces joined the battle! machine flower tiramisu and special force ulala! mega-ultra rare all-star able now! get anti-hero! true form available super rare units: roundy droid ver.5.5 new chapter Space Odyssey is here! beyone the big gate, you'll see stronger future army! space defenser unlocked! evolve them to fight against stronger futre army! true form available rare units: roundy psycho soldier true form available ultra rare units: kalisa ver.5.6 the overmind must be fled into warped area 6. think you can beat magna armor bot's force field? warning! warping dark matter called, space king cyclone emerged! did you got 5 sacred amulets? first baby added in mega-ultra rare all-star. true form available super rare units: snail true form available ultra rare units: hammer head ver.5.7 elite future army don't give up. find out more in spacebrawl fort! greater terror in tower of destiny! old enemy will waiting on 31 to 39 floor. beware the new boss in 40th floor! new fierce deity, octocalyse appeared! isn't there anything to deal with? davy johns added in ultra rare all-star. true form available rare units: roundy shaman true form available ultra rare units: nurse ver.5.8 some virus force are dwelling in hazardous arena, be careful around stun bullet! king drake added in dragon emperors. steel predator break in iron crushers! time to scrap some metal foes! true form available rare units: totem pole true form available super rare units: moniteroid ver.5.9 after clearing out virus in hazardous arena, go further in depth of the valley! space defenser new face has been appeared! crest of ice! true form available rare units: medic helicopter true form available ultra rare units: succubus ver.5.10 new area, final frontier is open! get ready to serious! new undead hunters trampler crush the component! smash zombie with area splash attack! true form available super rare units: submarine true form available ultra rare units: nova terra version 6 ver.6.0 the time has comes to end this war! chaos virus lair is your final destination! fight overmind is his throneroom! the final fight for royal king! secret chapter, collapsing time will appear once you defeat overmind, fight soul of overmind to unlock royal king's true form! dynamite army new face, bill junior is appeared! true form available rare units: roundy cowboy new evolution stones, chaos crystal is here! gather up in chaos crystal field and upgrade powerful guardians! ver.6.2 new secret chapters, warped time road is uncovered! more chaotic enemies are waiting for you! relic attacker is guarding the next time road! dark heroes new face, the time keeper is appeared! true form available super rare units: roundy skater true form available ultra rare units: crane arch ver.6.4 future army gathered some reinforcements! find out more in Space Odyssey chapter 2! new secret chapter, forgotted path of time is revealed! watch out for outdated robots! titanic beast new face, hatman is appeared! true form available super rare units: roundy fighter true form available ultra rare units: legion ver.6.6 new secret chapter, forgotted passage is revealed! corrupted pac-man is guarding this temple of time! new superweapon, sliver cross is now appeared! revenge of red cyclone is appeared! awaken roundy space ranger to true form after clearing this stage! true form available super rare units: roundy mace soldier true form available ultra rare units: sanatos ver.6.8 new secret chapter, forgotted temple of time is revealed! avarician trooper is guarding the next time road! look out! more horrible zombies in into the future! watch out for zombie kamikaze and dead bugzzy! new ultra rare unit shadow johns is here! great against typeless enemies! ultra rare exclusive unit, little valkyrie is here! revenge of black cyclone is appeared! awaken bronze pawn to true form after clearing this stage! true form available rare units: roundy drill dozer true form available ultra rare units: budda guy ver.6.10 new secret chapter, road to avarician castle is here! incoming horrible zombies from into the future! virus has created secret weapon, black maw! find out in fierce deity: factory! revenge of cyclone is appeared! awaken fishy to true form after clearing this stage! true form available rare units: battle ram true form available ultra rare units: yorogaton chimera version 7 ver.7.0 new secret chapter, chamber of avaricia is here! watch out for future army reinforcements! the most powerful legendary units is visiting headquarter! three powerhouse is welcome to your army! sell units that already unlocked before to get mars point. you can enhance ability for using mars point! now you can check your progress for using data card! revenge of vaccine cyclone is appeared! awaken squidy to true form after clearing this stage! rare units who available to enhance: roundy bone soldier, roundy witch, roundy hunter super rare units who available to enhance: roundy hip hop dancer, roundy bodhisattva soldier, rocket tank ultra rare units who available to enhance: legion, cyclops, windy, thundia, thunder dragon,dragon turtle true form available rare units: wall cannon true form available ultra rare units: terminator ver.7.1 new secret chapter, avarician stronghold is here! the queen of avaricia descends! can you defeat the queen? your worst nightmare is coming to you! it can curse anything on contact! new legendary unit, pied piper joining in ultra souls! revenge of metal cyclone is appeared! awaken crabby to true form after clearing this stage! rare units who available to enhance: wheelie, roundy clown, roundy cowboy super rare units who available to enhance: submarine, battle ship ultra rare units who available to enhance: samurai, kaguya, cosmo true form available super rare units: spear thrower true form available ultra rare units: cici & koma ver.7.2 new secret chapter, avarician central area is here! you're closer to reach the queen! when you tap zombie invasion, treasure chance, you'll be send to activated area! you can chance icon in data card. you can chance support in battle deck. tired of max energy refill? then try energy tank after clearing stage! new legendary unit, wonder bonny joining in dynamite army! revenge of future cyclone is appeared! awaken flying core to true form after clearing this stage! true form available super rare units: metal crow true form available ultra rare units: cleopatra rare units who available to enhance: roundy ninja, roundy pirate soldier, caterpillar super rare units who available to enhance: roundy droid, UFO, roundy mace soldier ultra rare units who available to enhance: laser shuttle, wyvern, assault machine ver.7.3 the moment all been waiting for! Space Odyssey chapter 3 is finally available! defeat thanatos and his dark robotic minions! new legendary unit, core of tabuu joining in titanic beasts! revenge of king cyclone, clione de ace strike back! are appeared! awaken tornaroid, trolley to true form after clearing this stage! true form available ultra rare units: crest of fire rare units who available to enhance: roundy psycho soldier super rare units who available to enhance: moniteroid ultra rare units who available to enhance: luga ver.7.4 new secret chapter, avarician throneroom is here! the second battle against queen is about to start! legendary unit of undead hunters, superweapon destructo is here! take down some zombies with true form of all undead hunters!: artemis, vatn, belmont, apollo, trampler revenge of zombie cyclone is appeared! awaken jewelrian to true form after clearing this stage! rare units who available to enhance: roundy priest ultra rare units who available to enhance: phoenix ver.7.5 attention! you must upgrade latest version of android before next update, because next version does not support android version 4.1! after defeating Bonanza, new time road has appeared! damaged path of time! space defenser new face, crest of light is vanquish evil future army! fire crablops strike back! is appeared! awaken robo snake to true form after clearing this stage! true form available ultra rare units: crest of water rare units who available to enhance: roundy rocker super rare units who available to enhance: snail ultra rare units who available to enhance: kuu ver.7.6 new secret chapter, damaged passage is here! be careful, a red chaotic virus is not as same as green chaotic virus! imperial general sigma has joined the dark heroes! he's thanatos's younger brother! parasite queen strike back! is appeared! awaken baby tank to true form after clearing this stage! new upgrade core named, legendary upgrade core is here! but doesn't appear in treasure hunting area, you have to find it with your own. challenge quest available once cleared 2 chapters, you'll battle random stage, clearing it will earn a sweet prize! true form available ultra rare units: crest of wind ultra rare units who available to enhance: urashima taro ver.7.7 new secret chapter, damaged temple of time is here! still no new enemies are appeared. new superweapon, mighty crab is now appeared! a secret weapon built with stolen dr.T's blueprint! revenge of space king cyclone is appeared! awaken roundy firebuster to true form after clearing this stage! the new evolution stones has been added! craft rainbow crystal with rainbow ore, and you can craft rainbow orichalcon too! true form available ultra rare units: king drake ver.7.8 another problem! you must upgrade latest version of android before next update, because next version does not support android version 4.4! new secret chapter, ruined path of time is here! virus army seem to be tougher than usual. zombies break down into chapter 2 of into the future! looks like zombie queen brought a new pests to play with. centaur added in war-guardian. he got new ability to take them down! necro-master strike back! is appeared! awaken snowball to true form after clearing this stage! new ability, truestrike has added in this version. true form available ultra rare units: crest of ice ultra rare units who available to enhance: titan, artemis ver.7.9 new secret chapter, ruined passage is here! a powerful elfram trooper is guarding here. tries to survive his daggers attack! galaxy gals new face, myrcia is here! she got new ability that other girls don't have! octocalypse strike back! is appeared! awaken bombot to true form after clearing this stage! new ability, attack block has added in this version, with renewed icon for superkiller, critical and truestrike. true form available ultra rare units: photon archor slyphs ultra rare units who available to enhance: momotaro, crest of fire ver.7.10 new secret chapter, ruined temple of time is here! things is getting intense! salamader added in dragon emperor. it can knocks and slow typeless enemies! black maw strike back! is appeared! awaken block hazard to true form after clearing this stage! there's huge machine is wreaking havoc in ruined city! watch out for megaton punch! getting tired of first level? then try out for special pack that completely skip war against virus army! this include all normal units and tickets! true form available ultra rare units: future soldier mellow ultra rare units who available to enhance: sea-cutter, heaven's gate version 8 ver.8.0 there's major problem of shadow valkyrie that her sprite got glitched up, we will fixing this glitch right away. achievement unlocked! see how well doing the games. medal awarded for clearing chapter or defeating boss. new secret chapter, road to elfram castle is here! queen of elfram is waiting! but first, they have to beat elfram troopers. juggernaut tank added in dynamite army. when destroyed, it will turns to second form! crablop has returned! but now it's stronger! find it in crablops type-B mainfest! true form available ultra rare units: solar warrior kelly ultra rare units who available to enhance: tiger, crest of water ver.8.1 new secret chapter, chamber of elfram is here! Rose's soldiers are more dangerous than Bonanza's soldiers. two new fierce deities are coming for revenge! think you can beat them? new unit, pandora is here! she's clay statue at first form, she become human when evolved! new medal are added in achievement. that's harder fierce deity medal. true form available ultra rare units: bill junior ultra rare units who available to enhance: kalisa, vatn ver.8.2 new secret chapter, elfram throneroom is here! looks likes Rose is preparing something.... pentagedon is attacking city! watch out for power wave! as you'll be blasted if you hit by that! hexagon has added in ultra rare all-star! he can also unleash power wave! more new medal are added in achievement. true form available ultra rare units: the time keeper ver.8.3 after defeating Rose, new time road has appeared! unbalanced path of time! chandille virus is stronger than elfram virus, and watch out for nasty leecher! dark heroes new face, otto has joined the battle! true form available ultra rare units: hatman Category:Mode